Must I Be Alone?
by salanghae
Summary: A Paralai Fanfic idk what to put here rated T just in case...
1. Past, curse, love?

_"Mommy! Daddy! Brother! Where are you?!" I run around Kilika for my family. Sin had just struck our town and my shoulder length black hair is flowing freely as I run around. "Mommy! Daddy! Brother! Where are you?!" I run to my house but instead, I find rubble. Oh no! It can't be true. It just can't. I dig through the rubble so that if my family did survive, I'd be able to see them. I just didn't want to know that they are dead. I couldn't bring myself to believe that they were dead.  
Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around frantically hoping it was someone I knew.  
I turn around and see my father, Sir Auron, standing over me. His eyes were filled with sadness and relief. I hug his knee and start asking him questions.  
"Daddy, where's mommy? And where's Brother? Daddy, please tell me, daddy?"  
he bent and he hugged me. Confused, I just stood still. My dad wasn't really the one who shows his feelings like that. I wanted to know what was wrong. My crimson eyes look up into his onyx black ones.  
"Paine, I'm sorry. You won't be able to see them, ever again. I'm…sorry." He hugged me tighter, "I'm sorry."  
Tears flow down from my big crimson eyes. Never again will I be able to see my brother's warm smile or hear his laugh as he messed up my silky black hair. Never again will my mom hold me in her arms or tuck me into bed at night. Never will I again see the four of us at the beach, laughing and playing in the water or building sand castles in the sand. Never will we be in the living room with the blanket around us and the fire burning in the fireplace. Never will we be able to open presents on Christmas morning. Never…never._

"Paine…Paine…PAINE!!"  
"Huh?"  
My hair is spread out on my pillow. It was all just a dream. The memory of my past haunts me.  
My cursed silver hair is in front of my crimson eyes. All the time, Rikku is shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern as Yuna was also shaking me and again, her eyes were filled with worry.  
"Rikku, I'm away already. And you can stop shaking me. I'm fine."  
"We were so worried. We heard moaning and when we came over, we saw your face look pained. You looked so scared."  
"Yea Dr. P. Will you ever tell us how you got your curse?! It always freaks me out when I see a girl sleeping in bed with black hair but wake up with silver hair." "Please will you tell us?" Yuna nagged. Her and Rikku always did try to get me to open up. But the more people try to pry into my life, the more I shut them out.  
"I'll tell you guys one day. I promised. I'll be down in the Bridge soon." I told them. I stare into my mother's necklace and think back about the past. My mother, my father, my older brother, and my old "friends".  
How I got my cursed hair, well, it was a long story.

FLASHBACK  
_"Get away from me!" I yell as loud as I can. A girl came over with an evil look. She had gotten angry with me for how I looked. Truthfully, I'd say I was average, shoulder length black hair, average 12-year-old height and I was pretty skinny but ate enough to make the chocobos extinct. The only thing different about me was my crimson eye. She was pretty much above average I thought too. Skinny, tall, and had pretty hair. She always said she'd make sure no one would make her look ugly. I always thought she was kidding when she said, "I hate you Paine. You're making Tom stare more at you than me. I might as well put a curse on you to keep some of that beauty hidden." I didn't think she would actually do it. We had been friends ever since I transferred to her school. Even though 2 years younger than her, I was in her grade because my dad always pushed me hard to study so I may be successful and rich. Even after my father's disappearance 6 years ago, I still studied hard to please him, wherever he may be.  
I'll find him and make him proud with my sword fighting and studies. I practice all types of martial arts from karate to tae kwon do and in all types of sword fighting. I practice so that I may find him and please him. I will find him. I will…  
She had me bound and she was ready to put a curse on me. Her hands were glowing and she began to focus on the curse. Only fear was going through my mind. I couldn't get out. The walls were at least 30 feet thick with concrete and at least 40 feet high. Truthfully, why would there be such a place? It was because her family owned a place and being rich, she was spoiled. Who knew how long she had planned this. There were platinum chains around my wrists and ankles. Even using the black mage my mom taught me, I couldn't break free.  
"Paine, you hear me?! I'm going to get Tom to notice me more than you. with you out of the picture, he'll think you're ugly and he'll be disgusted by you and he'll go for me." I didn't think she meant it at that time. "Right now, who's uglier? You or me?" Personally, I had never saw an uglier girl in my life than her at this moment. She looked evil enough to be a sin spawn. Usually I'd be pretty straightforward and say, "Yea. You look ugly like a shoopuff" but considering the situation, I think I might as well sign my own death warrant if I say that.  
affects me when I'm awake. I was just glad that I at least had my hair. Even though I can't see it. My hair was the only thing I had left of my father. My eyelids become heavy as my head is on the soft pillow. I close my eyes and sleep engulfs me like a wave on the ocean. Calm and soothing. She put her cursed hand to my stomach and pushed the magic through. It hurt. I yelled in pain but knew no one would come after me. no one could hear me. I was alone all again. No one would save me. No one. I yelled in pain as I start to feel numb. The world around me started to spin. As I cough, I felt a metallic taste in my mouth. Blood. I pass out and no one is there. As I thought, I'm alone. All alone…_

_I wake up and find that I'm in the hospital. There are star everywhere but maybe that's the effect of passing out. How I was found, I don't know. All I know is that when I woke up, my hair was short and silver. How… did that curse really work? What happened?! I scream in disbelief and the nurses rush in to see what had happened.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!"  
"WHAT'S WRONG?! LOOK AT MY HAIR DAMN IT! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR! MY LONG BLACK HAIR IS REPLACED WITH SHORT AND SILVER AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'what's wrong?'. ISN'T IT OBIVIOUS WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
I couldn't help it. Tears were flowing down my face. I seriously wanted to punch something. Anger flooded me like a flood. I scream. I scream again until, I felt all my pain washing away. I look up and see that the doctors had drugged me to sleep so that I may calm down and rest. As I was falling back asleep, I noticed my hair turning black and long again. I guess it only _

FLASHBACK END

I was doing anything to get rid of my curse. The only clue she left me was that I needed true love's kiss. Will my true love ever come? I haven't seen my father in 12 years but I did hear that he traveled with Yuna to be her guardian. She probably would have never guessed that I was his daughter. Because of the curse, no one would ever guess that I'm his daughter. Everyone I was with, I lost. I never allow myself to get close to anyone. I fear that everyone I get close with will die or go away. I couldn't have any more deaths around me. I get up and I shake my head. I put on my warrior dress sphere and I go down to the Bridge where Yuna and Rikku were waiting after I told them I'd be right there.  
As I walk over there, I realized that I envy Rikku and Yuna. Even though she doesn't have her mom alive with her, she still has her father and her brother and her cousin, Yuna. And Yuna has her uncle and cousins. She even has Tidus, the man she loved. I was the only one without a family. All I wanted was to see my family again or to be in their arms. I would never admit it but it's true. Every year until I was 12, for my birthday, I wished I saw my family. After what seemed like the 100th wish, I gave up. Even though I miss them, I had to move on.  
Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were talking about a new mission. I was only half listening. My mind was wandering to the past. I felt tears rising to my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall. Tears showed weakness and I will not show my weakness to anyone. Especially not in front of Yuna and Rikku. I blink the tears back and get prepared for Mushroom Rock. I grab my sword and get off the Celsius. As I look around, I remember the pain as when Nooj, I mean, Shuyin shot us.  
The pain that he inflicted on the 4 of us. Even after knowing his past, it was still hard to forgive that unsent. I remember we said that no matter what happened, we'll still be friends but Shuyin shattered that bond into many pieces. We are still rebuilding the shattered bond but I have a feeling that it won't ever be the same. I was really close to them. Especially Baralai. I won't admit this either but I think I may have fallen in love with him a long time ago. I'm so confused about my own feelings. What does it mean to be loved? What is love? There are some things I think I'll never figure out.


	2. Party, Presents, and Confession

We were battling fiends left and right

**Kat! Oh my gosh! You don't know how happy it made when you reviewed! I didn't think anyone would even review! You're really nice! But I don't lik Auron and Lulu pairing either but it's true. Paine would be what their kid would look like, well, in my opinion. I know I clutter a lot. I have a tendency to do tat a lot. ." It's a bad habit, I know. I'll try to break it but still, Thank you so so much!!**

**I forgot to do this in the other chapter and I'm sorry. I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. If I did, I wouldn't have to write a fan fiction because I could just make it come to life. (DUH) anyways Paine's POV**

We were battling fiends left and right. I don't see the point anymore really. They were just some weak fiends. One shot and it's dead. BANG! I feel like I don't belong in this world. I sometimes wonder if I die, will anyone miss me? With Sin gone, we're all adjusting to the new life.

I don't want to sound evil but I sometimes wish that we had something evil to fight. I'm just overly bored. With everything at peace, there really is no reason to fight anymore. I might as well put up my sword and give up fighting all together.

"Well! We're done!" Rikku shouted. She's always so happy and cheerful. I wish I was like that sometimes. Maybe without so much hyper added on to it. Maybe more like Yuna.

"Well! Let's go back to Besaid and CELEBRATE!!" Yuna exclaimed.

--" Okay. Maybe I should just stick with being myself instead.

"It's fine. I'm going back home to Luca." I told them. Parties and me do not mix. Especially the kind that Yuna and Rikku throw. Besides, why do we have to party? We just beat the shit out of some weak fiends anyways. Why celebrate? It didn't matter anyways, I'm not going to go and no one can convince me.

**On the Celsius**

How'd that happen?

Rikku somehow convinced me to go to the party. And the thing is, I was wearing a black halter-top with skulls on it, a black jean mini skirt, and a pair of black flip-flops. How'd she do that? HOW?! Rikku is indeed the master of persuasion.

"Aw Paine! You look so adorable!" Rikku… I'll never understand her idea of "adorable". Truthfully, I'd say I look like a whore you pick off the streets.

"Minus 15 respect points for calling me adorable Rikku." I'm really annoyed…

"But Paine, you do look good. I don't think it looks bad at all really."

.

"Minus 10 for you Yuna."

"Dr.P? do you actually keep track of our points?"

"Minus 5 for the nickname and yes I do. If you want to find out, I'll cost you 10 points and truthfully, Rikku, you can't afford to lose anymore points."

We fly to Besaid when all of a sudden. My world goes dark. Not because I past out but because Yuna and Rikku blindfolded me.  
"What the hell you guys?! Get this blindfold off me!"

I tried to fight them but I couldn't see where they were and Rikku was surprisingly quiet. I feel my arms being constricted as one of them tie my arms and the other ties my legs together.

"Let me go! I'm dead seriously."

"We're not letting go Painey. You just have to be a good girl and keep still or you'll get hurt."

I suddenly felt myself be lifted up.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS!" . :O This was getting really really annoying.

I was finally put down and untied and the blindfold came off.

"HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY PAINEY!!" everyone shouted.

Painey? What the hell? It was probably Rikku's idea.

Wait! What the? Today's my birthday?! I FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY! Wow. I'm special. --"

Everyone popped their streamers at me and I stood there like a retard. I was so surprised.

"Painey? Do you like it? We prepared this for like 2 weeks when you were living in Luca. We invited everyone! Well…almost. We knew you hated being around too much people, which is weird because you live in Luca, so we invited just a few people. Nooj, Gippal, and your boyfriend, Baralai."

"Rikku. For the last time, he's not my boyfriend."

Did she always have to say that he was my boyfriend? I mean, I like him but he's not my boyfriend. Yevon she's annoying.

"Whatever. You know you want him but anyways, we invited Lulu and Wakka and their little Vinda, Kimari, Tidus wanted to come so we invited him and…"

She kept going on and on but I didn't pay any attention. Why'd they have to throw this stupid party for me? If only they knew what this day really was.  
It was the day of my mother and brother's death. It's already been 15 years. This was the day I wanted to be alone. But if I told them that, then they'd wonder why I want to be alone.

"Come on Painey! You should celebrate! You finally turned 20! It's the big two zero! Come on!"

Did I even have a choice? Not really. I was pulled through the crowd and in front of a big birthday cake with a sword on it and skulls all around it. It had 20 candles on it shaped into a skull. I really do wonder how long it took them to perfect that.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PAINEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! WOO HOO!"

Painey? Ok, Rikku is so dead when this is over and is it me or am I the only one not enjoying the party? Sigh. For their sake, I blow out the candles and they all cheer.

Then they started giving me presents. Rikku gave me halter-top and skirt and a new bikini. "You better wear that later or I'll go kun-fu style on you!" I just stared at her like, "What the fuck?!"

Yuna gave me a picture frame with the YRP's picture in it and the Crimson's picture in it. She even added Tidus', Brother's, Buddy's, Shinra's, Kimari's, Lulu's, Wakka, and Vinda's. On the border around it, it said, "Whenever you fall, we'll pick you up. We promise." It meant more to me than I'll ever say. "Thanks" was all I could say. I was speechless.

Tidus gave me a bottle of the best sword polish and told me that I was like the female version of Auron. I couldn't say anything when he said that. Like I said, I miss him a lot.

Lulu and Wakka gave me 260 gil, which surprised everyone. "It's how old you are times the friends who are here on your birthday and will always be there for you." Lulu said.

Gippal gave me back my motorcycle he trashed (except it was a lot nicer and it was fixed) during the Crimson days along with the 50 gil he "borrowed" from me. Everyone except Nooj and Baralai thought he was being nice but when I told them the story, they were shocked and Gippal scratched the back of his head. Baralai and Nooj just laughed.

Shinra gave me a new gadget and he whispered in my ear, "It's to easily remember everyone's amount of respect points." I gave him 20 points for giving me a gadget which will help me remember everyone's points. Luckily, it has a password option so I can keep it private.

Brother gave me a coupon to drive the Celsius whenever I wanted for up to 20 times which was lame. I mean, I could hijack it anytime I want but whatever.

Buddy gave me a new book that I was planning on buying anyways and a 50 gil gift card to the bookstore.

Kimari told me he'll give mine later, which confused me, but I really didn't care if he didn't have anything to give me at all. Everyone else gave him a dirty look.

Nooj gave me 20 CD's of my favorite singers.

Baralai came up to me and he gave me a bunch of lilacs with one fake one in it. The card said, "I'll be your friend until the last of these flowers die." Everyone awed at his gift and I just said thanks.

There was music and dancing and I just sat around talking to Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal. It felt good being able to talk to them again. It felt like we were back in the Crimson Squad where we just laughed and joked around. Then, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Kimari. "Kimari will give Lady Paine her gift now. Kimari ask that Lady Paine will follow me."

I hate being called "Lady" but I get up and follow him any way. We walked in silence until we were a little outside the village. From behind the tree, he pulls out a familiar sword, staff, and blitz ball.

"Kimari knows who Lady Paine's family is. Kimari sorry for what happened to Lady Paine 15 years ago. This is Lady Paine's family's stuff. Lady Paine's mom's staff, Lady Paine's brother's ball, and Lady Paine's father's sword."

With that, I fall on my knees. I was shocked. How'd he know me? How'd he get the stuff? Where'd he get the stuff? I felt a tear roll down my crimson eyes. Suddenly, the world starts to spin and I passed out.

**NORMAL POV**

Kimari hid the gifts again, picked Paine up and brought her back to the village. When he got there, everyone ran up to him.

"PAINE! OH MY YEVON! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rikku asked.

"Lady Paine not feel well and passed out." Kimari said. He didn't want to ruin Paine's family life. If she wanted them to know, then she would've told them herself.

He takes Paine into the room Lulu led him to. He put her down on the bed and let her sleep.

Outside the tent

"Who was that?!" Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu asked.

"It was Dr.P." Gippal replied.

"Wait. So is she under a curse or something?" Tidus asked again.

Everyone except those 3 nod their head.

"How?!"

"We don't know." Rikku replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?! She's your friend isn't she?! Don't friends usually tell each other everything?!"

"She won't tell us. Unlike the rest of us, she keeps a lot of things to herself. She won't tell any of us."

While Tidus and the rest of them were arguing about how they couldn't know, Baralai went into the room and sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

**BARALAI'S POV**

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She was so beautiful. Even with the curse, she's so beautiful. She's not afraid to be herself. Whenever I see her, my heart begins to beat fast and I feel my cheeks beginning to blush. I love her, but, what if she doesn't love me? I hope she can't hear me. I lean over to her and whispered 3 words that felt so hard to say.

"Paine, I… I…I love you" and I kissed her on the forehead.

"B-Baralai?" She had her eyes open and she sat up.

Oh my Yevon!

I run out of the room as fast as my legs could take me. I hear my name being shouted out as I ran past the group but I didn't stop. I just kept running. I ran out of the village and onto the beach. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have said that to her! What if she thinks I'm a freak now?! You're so stupid! I felt a tear fall down. I'm so stupid.


	3. Happiness gaining and losing

**Again, thanks Kat for the review. You are really kind. I'm so glad that you like it. I'm also glad that mine is unique. I'm glad that you like Baralai's gift. I wanted to make it say , "I'll love you until the last of these flowers die," but then i realized that he didn't tell her he loved her yet so i changed it to friends.  
Thank you Yuna for the review also. Baralai is cute (blush) but yea. Thanks for telling me that you guys like it. If you guys have any problems with it, then just tell me so that i can get better. I'll try to update every other day but when school starts, it might be every week. Anyways, thanks you guys!! **

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X-2 OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASYS (writing this really is gay...)**

PAINE'S POV

Did he just? What happened? Did he just say that he loved me or was it just wishful thinking? I'm so confused! My face feels warm. Am I blushing?! What's wrong with me?!

Whatever happened, I have to go follow him.

I got up and I felt lightheaded. It must be from passing out. I put on my shoes and I run out of the room. I go to the group.

"Did you see Baralai?"

"Um yea. He went that way. What ha-?" Nooj told me.

Instead of answering his question, I ran past him in the direction he pointed to. Rikku started following me but was stopped by Yuna. I'll have to thank her for that later.

I immediately push the thought aside as I ran towards the beach. I found Baralai and I run up to him. I run past him and stood in front of him. The sun was setting and the waves were gently hitting against the rocks and sand.

I looked up at his tanned face and his snow-white hair. With the golden sun setting, it made his hair look like it was a mesmerizing fire and his face to shine nicely with his tan. He really looks handsome. WHAT AM I SAYING?! PAINE! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT!

"'Lai? Are you okay?"

Of course he's not you fool! Would he run away if he were? You're such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

"Paine, just forget about what I said earlier. It doesn't matter. J…Just forget it." He seems so sad and hurt. Was it my fault? The pain he's suffering…did I do that? I feel really bad

**Paine's pov is bold, **_**Baralai's italicized and bold, **_and normal is regular

_**I really really like her but… I just shouldn't have said anything. I knew these feelings were unrequited so why did I say anything. Yevon! Am I crying? I can't cry. Not in front of her…**_

**He's crying. And it's my fault. I wipe his tear away with my thumb. I hurt him so much. I'm so different around him. He makes me weak. I love him and when he told me that, I wanted to tell him that I love him too but then again, how ****can**** he love me? How can he love someone so ugly and cold? How can he love someone so sarcastic and mean? I'm the opposite of what most guys want from a girl so why me? Why? **

_**I'm making her worry. I grabbed her hand. "Paine. If you don't like me then forget I said anything. I know you don't so you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll be fine."**_

**He's lying. I can tell. He's holding back but I don't know what it is. But the thing is, I do love him. I love him with all my heart. I want to be with him. I do. Then I did something I thought I'd never do, I hugged him. "'Lai, I love you." **

"'_**Lai, I love you." **_

_**I took those words in with much happiness. . I felt so happy. I hugged her back. "I love you too. I love you…more than you ever know." **_

_**We stood there for what seemed like forever. I felt like I was soaring high like a gull. I felt like nothing could take away our happiness. **_

**I buried my head in his chest. **

"**I love you Paine. I love you." **

**We walked together on the beach, holding hands. Our sorrow being left behind, like our footprints in the sand. We went up to the cliff and let our feet dangle in the air. He put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you." 3 words that can change a person's life. 3 words that can bring two people together. Just those 3 words make me happy. **

_**I felt so calm. Before, I was worried about rejection. I guess everyone has to take a jump and try before deciding on whether or not you'll get rejected. As we were watching the sunset down into the ocean, I sighed. It was a great day. **_

**Sitting next to him made me happy. Being with him made me happy. We look at each other's eyes, his chocolate brown eyes staring into my crimson red ones. He bends down and his lips almost met mine but before our lips even met, our moment of happiness shattered like glass hitting the floor. A growl was what broke us apart. We turn around and there stood 3 fiends with snarling teeth and huge paws. Aw shit. I don't have my garment grid on! One of the three fiends roared.**

At the village

"How do you think Paine and Baralai are doing?" Gippal asked Nooj.

"I'm going to guess that they're okay. Since, Baralai's liked her since the Crimson days so it was about time he told her."

"WHAT?! BARALAI LIKES PAINE?!" Everyone shouted at Nooj.

"And Paine likes Baralai. It's pretty obvious really. It's just that they are too shy to admit their feelings for each other."

Everyone looks at him in shock. How long ago did he figure that out? Dang… he was good.

They were talking about random stuff when all of a sudden.

"RAWR!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" everyone shouts.

"It's coming from the beach… hey! Didn't Painey and Baralai go there?" Rikku was hoping it wasn't but unfortunately it was true.

"Oh my Yevon! Paine doesn't have her garment grid! And Baralai doesn't have a weapon with him either!" Oh no! They could die!

Everyone except Lulu (who had to take care of the baby), Shinra (who was just a kid), Brother (who can't fight), and Buddy (who doesn't have his gun) ran towards the beach with their weapons, hoping that Paine and Baralai were unharmed or that they will make it in time.

_**Our only option was to either jump off the cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom or to run past and dodge the fiends. Either way, we had a high chance of getting injured badly. **_

**Shit! Me and my wanting of a challenge! Damn it! What the hell are we suppose to do?!**

"Come on! I see them! They're on the cliff!" Gippal yelled. "Let's hurry!"

_**We tried dodging them but it was hard. We got some pretty bad scratches too. Paine's got one on her leg that slowed her movements. I looked around for a place where we could make a run for it. **_

_**There! I found it! I found an opening where we could run. I looked at Paine and she noticed it too. However, when we were about to run, a huge paw swung at Paine and knocked her off the cliff. **_

"**Uff!"**

**The fiend swung at me and scratched my stomach. I felt myself be thrown off the cliff and I pass out. Isn't it great? I found happiness but I'm about to die. Great… **

"PAINE!" the group yelled. The only thing going through everyone's head was, "Oh my Yevon! Paine fell off the cliff." And this thought caused them to run even faster.

_**Shit! (A/N yes he just cussed. What would you do if the person you loved just fell off a cliff...sry for bothering you)  
"**__**PAINE!" I run over to the edge and jump off. I grabbed her and held her close to me. We hit the ice-cold water and I felt my body go numb.**_

Tidus and Wakka went the other direction to where Baralai and Paine had fallen. They swam in the water and found Baralai. They swam towards them and grabbed the two of them. They swam as fast as they could to get to shore. When they got on shore, they ran in the direction of the Besaid Temple.

--  
Thanks for reading! sry if it seems a little cluttered


	4. OMG SORRY!

**OMG! I'M SO SRY! THIS WEEK THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER UPLOADED CUZ OF SCHOOL  
(i hate it!!)**

**even though school just started, i had test and loads of hw so i'm sry  
i'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Iljimae- **


	5. Waking Up

**Thanks you for the review! School has been killing me so far and i haven't really had time to get on. Thanks for waiting and reviewing! YunaOfBesaid, i know that it's similar to Fiona's curse. Your stories are pretty good too! Kat, thanks for reviewing and telling me i wasn't tat cluttered. idk if this one is... i'm dumb like tat... anyways, thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

I don't own FFX-2

"HURRY!" Rikku yelled as they ran over to the direction where Tidus and Wakka were running. Tidus had Paine in his arms and Wakka had Baralai.

"We have to get them to a healer! Hurry" someone yelled. It was hard to find out who's speaking when two of your friends are seriously injured. They ran towards the temple and they were taken to a room where they were laid down. The healers made the gang wait outside and closed the door.

They waited for hours for them to come out. They had all fallen asleep. Yuna fell asleep on her husband's shoulder. (A/n yea Yuna's married to Tidus. They married a little more than a year ago.) Rikku fell asleep on Gippal's lap. Lulu and Wakka had to go home to their child and Kimari and Nooj were sleeping back to back. (A/n I'm sorry for bothering you and NO! KIMARI AND NOOJ ARE NOT GAY!!)

When they woke up the next day, the healer told them that the group was allowed to visit them. Everyone got up and went into the large room. It had two beds and two medical machines with two people who are in love and are injured like crap. Their beds were near each other and one was wake.

"Huh. What are you guys doing here?"

The group jumps as Baralai started to sit up.

"Whoa Baralai! You should rest!" Gippal said as he ran up to help Baralai with the rising bed thing. (A/n if you don't know what I'm talking about, then it's the bed with half of it being raised so the patient can sit up.)

"I'm fine Gippal." Baralai just kept staring at Paine with sad eyes. Seeing this, Gippal puts a hand on Baralai's shoulder.

"She'll be fine 'Lai. Don't worry. Dr. P's a tough girl."

"Thanks Gippal." Even though Gippal's words did help him a little, Baralai was still feeling down.

One Week Later

"Hey Rikku. Did Paine wake up yet?" Nooj asked. It's been one week and Paine's still in a coma. Baralai is resting up pretty fine but is worried about Paine.

"I don't know yet Noojster. I'm going to visit Baralai and Paine right now."

"I'm going to kill Gippal later," Nooj muttered.

They continue walking and the rest of the gang meets up with them and they all walked to the room where Paine and Baralai are resting. The go inside the room and find Baralai awake.

"Hey 'Lai? You doing okay?" Gippal walked in and everyone around him immediately hushed him.

"Considering the circumstances, I guess I'm fine."

You can tell he was still worried about a certain red-eyed warrior. The group was talking about random crap, just to help Baralai feel better. It helped to know that his friends were always there for him but he still worried for her.

A glow from the other side of the room was what made them stop talking. They look over and see Paine's necklace shining. Everyone was startled by a figure that stood next to Paine. She looked just like Paine except her eyes, hair, and had angelic wings. She bent down next to Paine. "You grew up so much sweetie. It's already been 15 years. I wish I was there for you growing up." She sighed. She was filled with sorrow and regret. "Remember the promise you said you'd keep to your father? That you'll stay alive? It's not your time yet so wake up. You have friends and a certain guy waiting for you to wake up." She kissed Paine on the forehead. She walked over to the group. "Thanks for watching over her and being her friends. I want you all to take good care of my daughter." She turns to Baralai, "Especially you. Oh and Kimari, thanks for giving her the gifts. Too bad she was so shocked by them and passed out." She sighed again.

Tidus' POV

I know her. I saw her somewhere but where? Who was she again? Come on! Think!

Oh my Yevon! She's the lady from the picture that I saw Sir Auron looking at. He said that that was his wife, daughter, and son. I'm certain of it! She's…

Normal POV

"HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE SIR AURON'S WIFE! THAT MEANS THAT SHE'S…SIR AURON'S DAUGHTER?!" Tidus exclaimed.

She just nodded. She went over to Paine again. "You're so lucky to have friends who'll watch over you. For their sake, wake up. It'll make a certain boy very happy. Oh and open up some more sweetie. I know you've been betrayed my many people in the past but these are people who you can rely on. It'll take the weight off your shoulders. I promise. " She sighed. "Out of all the traits you could've inherited from your father, why'd you have to inherit his hardiness to open up?" She kissed the top of Paine's head. "Good bye Paine and I'm so sorry."

With a flash of light, she faded away.

Five minutes later, Paine began to stir and her eyes began to open.

"Mom? … Where am I?"

"You're in the Besaid temple. You were injured pretty badly. I mean, you slept for a whole week!" Rikku explained.

Paine jolted up out of bed in shock. "A WHOLE WEEK! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Pain shoots up her back as she begins to fall back on the bed. Gippal catches her and helps with the rising bed thing.

"Well, good to see Dr. P is back."

"Gippal? Nooj? Everyone? What are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting you of course! You're our friend!" Yuna exclaimed.

Paine's POV

Everyone's here. I'm so glad. They're all safe.

Before I woke up, I saw my mom again. She looks exactly the same as when I last saw her 15 years ago. She told me that a certain boy was waiting for me. Oh my…

"WHERE'S BARALAI?!"

I look over and see him sitting straight up on the bed. Relief filled his eyes and I was so happy. So be able to see him safe and sound. I let out a breath of relief as I see him smile. He's safe.

I see him get out of bed and walk over to me. He comes over and hugs me. I felt so safe and so happy to be in his arms. I hug him back and rest my head on his shoulder. Everyone goes "Aw" at us. If I wasn't so happy being in his arms, I might have yelled at him but all my anger went away at that moment.

We part from each other and he bends down as our lips are only millimeters away before we kiss. I was to shock to react. I slowly gave in and closed my eyes.

At that moment, my body began to feel…different. When we parted, I found that I was glowing. When the light disappeared, everyone gasped. Baralai removes a few stray hairs from my face and tucks it behind my ear. My…curse is gone…

I happily wrap my arms around Baralai's neck and everyone cheered. Baralai and I kiss again and I was filled with so much happiness.


	6. Question

**OMG! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY! SCHOOL HAS BEEN KILLING ME. ESPECIALLY AP EURO AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE SO I'M SO SRY! **

**thanks KathleenDee for the review. i do have a blunt style of writing so yea. it's cuz i don't noe wat to put in there so i'm just lik ok... lol  
thanks Yuna of Besaid for your review too. idk why i made gippal fix the hospital beds and stuff but idk, he just seemed lik he would do tat for some reason.  
i'm about to finish this fanfic soon, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters but i don't think i can keep up with this so i might end it but i'll try to make the ending as best as i can.  
and i hate puttin this in but "I do not own final fantasy and none of the characters here are mine so u can't sue me for copyright cuz i'm writtin rite here tat i don't own it so HA!" **

Paine's POV

It's been 5 months since the incident and Baralai and I are happy to have each other. I'm so glad that no one got hurt (except me and 'Lai but we're ok now). After 1 more week at the temple, eating the nasty food that they served. Who wants to eat this shit anyways?! Other than that, everything's been ok. 'Lai sat next to me and made me feel better. Gippal and Rikku are finally married but they still argue sometimes. It's actually kind of funny to see them quarrel like that. (I think the medicine is making me, well, not me… since when did I say something was funny?)

I wonder where 'Lai is. He's 30 min late…

(Sigh)

Right now I'm waiting for Baralai to come pick me up. I'm wearing a black tank top with skulls on it and a short-sleeved black jacket on top of it. I'm also wearing black skinny jeans with black converses with skulls on it and my necklace from my warrior outfit. In my long black hair, there is a silver skull clip that Baralai gave me 2 weeks ago. (A/n I love converses to I decided to use it.) I stopped wearing my warrior outfit for a while, considering I don't need it much anymore. Me, Baralai, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Gippal, and a bunch of other people are going to this fancy restaurant. Considering that we have connections with Spira's previous leaders, we got in easily. Good thing that we're able to dress casual.

Knock knock knock.

Baralai's here

Baralai's POV

Ok, I got everything ready. Cologne, clothes, ring. Everything's ready. This is the biggest night of my life. I hope I don't freak out. What should I say to her though? Um… Paine, I've known you for a very long time and… no! That will never work! Ok Baralai. Just knock on her door…

One

Two

Three! ...

Dang it! I panicked!

What am I suppose to say to her? How long has it been? 20 MINUTES?! Paine's going to kill me! Would she like what I'm wearing? We're suppose to dress casual so I decided to go with a black t-shirt with green random writing and I'm wearing dark baggy jeans with a pair of black and green Nike Air Bw X Huarache.

I paced around Paine's door way and every time I try to knock, I freeze up. Ok Baralai. Now or never.

Knock knock knock.

Paine's POV

I open to see a very nervous, but handsome Baralai outside my door.

"Um. You ready to go?" he asked while extending his hand out and waiting for me to grab it. I grab his warm hands and get out of my house and walk out to his sleek black car. He opens the passenger door open for me and closes it after I get in. He gets into the driver's seat and starts to drive.

"So, what took you so long?" I asked, not really looking for an answer but just to break the awkward silence that's been bugging me the entire time. I usually like quiet but this silence was just… not normal.

"My car ran out of gas and I had to refill it. I also forgot something at home so I had to go back to get it."

"Oh. Ok. What did u have to get?"

"I forgot my cell phone." It's so obvious he's lying but whatever. I'm sure he has his reasons.

"Oh. Ok."

After 20 minutes of just talking about random stuff, we finally made it to the restaurant. Baralai gets out and opens the door for me. I get out and we walk to the restaurant with his arm wrapped around my waist. We walk in and meet Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Gippal, and a bunch of other people. We sat between Gippal and Yuna. We ordered our food and we started talking.

Baralai's POV

After 1 hour and 30 minutes of eating, we go out onto the balcony and lean against the railing. From here, all of Bevelle could be seen with its sparkling lights glittering like pyreflies. I have to ask her now. I look over at her and her sleek black hair is shining under the moonlight and her red eyes sparkling like rubies. She looks so beautiful. Dang it! I'm freaking out!

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on the top of her head. She turns around and I wrap my arms around her once more. One, cause I'm about to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me and two, I need to relieve stress and she helps me calm down.

"Paine, I love you." I whisper gently into her ear.

"I love you too Baralai."

I have to do this now.

"Paine?" I get down on one knee and pull a velvet box out and open it, revealing a ring with a ruby stone on it. "Will you marry me?"

idk when i'll update next so please wait and thanks for reading! please review?


	7. Never Again

Sorry i haven't updated in a LONG LONG TIME. junior year is killer! D:  
disclaimer: i don't own anything

Paine's POV

"Paine. Will you marry?"  
Oh… my… Yevon! Marry? Marry? Of course I want to! Oh my Yevon of course I want to marry him! I'm jumping up and down in my head! Man… I sound like Rikku…

Baralai's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have asked… she's not replying. Am I getting rejected? Did I just jeopardize our relationship? Our friendship? She's just standing there, looking shocked. Dang! My leg's cramping up…  
"Um…Paine? I kind of need an answer now."  
She doesn't answer. Instead she just nods her head.  
SHE SAID YES? OH MY YEVON SHE SAID YES! I'm jumping up and down and smiling like crazy! Man… I sound like Gippal…  
I slip the ring on her finger and stand up to look her in her eye. I cup her cheek and kiss her on her soft lips. I wrap my arms around her slender waist and I feel her arms go around my neck. With this, I bring her in closer to deepen the kiss. I reluctantly pull apart and gave into her ruby eyes. Looking into her eyes reminds me of all the experiences we had with each other. From the first time I made her laugh to the time where we had our disagreements. Eyes filled with joy and sorrow, of anger and confusion, the many memories we had with each other flood back into my mind.

"I love you Paine"  
"I love you too Baralai"

I couldn't help but smile, how can't I? She's smiling her rare but beautiful smile. I lean in to kiss her again and as soon as our eyes meet, I hear cheers from the background which rudely interrupts our kiss.

Paine's POV

What the?

We turn around and see the whole group gathered around, cheering and jumping up and down. Dang they're annoying. I know friends are unique and sometimes your best friends will be someone with a totally different personality than you but man… they're something special. I look down as I feel my whole face warm up. To make things worse, Baralai goes and kisses me again. Well… it's not a bad thing but still… I guess I was still in shock from what Baralai asked me. The group just goes aww again. I feel like we're on a T.V. show or something. But it doesn't matter. I just know that now, I don't have to be alone. I'll never be alone. With amazing friends like them, they'll never let me be alone. And not because Rikku and Gippal are really, REALLY persistent, but because I have Baralai. Someone who loves me, cares about me, and will always be there for me. I love him, now and forever.


End file.
